


Why Not, Indeed

by torino10154



Series: Bonus Drabbles June 2016 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7166696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>J wanted "something porny." ;)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Why Not, Indeed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gryffindorJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/gifts).



> J wanted "something porny." ;)

"Do you ever get tired of doing that?" Teddy asked, moaning when, instead of a reply, James's tongue seemed to press deeper into his arse. He pushed back against James's face, the dripping wet head of his cock dragging across the sheets beneath.

James slid his hand between the bed and Teddy's stomach, wrapping his fingers around Teddy's prick.

"Fuck, Jamie, you're going to make me come," Teddy said as he thrust into James's fist.

"Go on, then." James pushed a finger into Teddy, his grip on his dick sheer perfection. "Come in my hand so I can fuck you."

Teddy fucked James's hand as if it was his warm, wet mouth. His slick, tight arse...

"Christ," Teddy gasped out, come spilling into James's palm. His let his head fall against the pillow as he caught his breath, groaning when he felt James push two sticky fingers into him. Teddy looked over his shoulder. "Come on and fuck me."

James slapped Teddy's cheek, the smack echoing loudly in the quiet room. "I'll stick my dick in you, don't worry."

Teddy kept watching as James lined himself up and thrust inside in a single stroke. He canted his hips back, encouraging James to go deeper, his cock stretching and filling him.

Teddy met each one of his thrusts, fucking himself on James's cock as much as James was fucking his arse. 

"Can't get enough of your arse," James said, finding his rhythm. "Feels so good, squeezing around me. Only thing that I like better than your mouth. Love that, too. Sucking my cock, swallowing my come," James rambled on.

Teddy's cock was hard again and he started jerking himself off, wanting to come when James did. "Fill me up, Jamie. Come in my arse," he said.

"Fuck, yeah." James pounded into him. "Fuck, gonna come, Teddy!"

Teddy's hand flew up and down his prick, his arse clenching around James as he came again, pulling them both over the edge, James's cock pulsing hot come deep inside him.

"Bloody hell," Teddy said, collapsing onto the bed, wet spot be damned. James flopped down beside him, panting, flushed skin glistening with sweat. He reached over and brushed one of James's nipples with his thumb.

James turned his head and grinned. "Three times in an afternoon?"

Teddy slid his hand down James's stomach to his prick and gave it a firm stroke. "Why not?"


End file.
